The Rest Of My Life
by Shannon101
Summary: This story is about Kate and Sawyer and what happens on the island.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot. I think unless someone already did this, and this is going to be a big long story I hope.  
Please R&R ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful sunny day, except for that one clound which Sawyer knew would get bigger, and bigger until the clound couldn't hold anymore. So Sawyer took this oppritunity to spend a little one on one time with Kate. He knew this was going to be a big storm by the wind and how the sky looked. He decided to get all the Budwiser he could and get Kate into the tent just in time before the storm hit. Just because Sawyer dropped out of 9th grade didn't mean he didn't know a thing or two about how to get a girl. Although, Kate had been a real challenge. He secured his tent so it wouldn't blow away and made sure he could close the door properly. He got all of his blankets ready so Kate would feel very comfortable there. He knew Kate hated walking around camp in large storms, and he knew Jack would try to get to her first. So he decided to get Kate over there now. He knew there was only half an hour until it started and he had enough to get her drunk before then.  
He set out to look for her, he knew she was going to be at Claires tent to make sure the baby was alright.

"Freckles, you there?" Sawyer asked in his jack-ass voice.  
"What do you want Sawyer." He could tell something had happend with Jack, because Claire was sitting right next to her comforting her. "What happend freckles? Did something happen that I missed down at the hatch with Doc?" Sawyer asked in the "I told you so" voice he used when someone did something he told them not to.  
"Go away Sawyer." Claire commanded. "I need to talk to Kate, alone, in my tent. I have to ask her something." This was the part of Sawyers plan to get her in his tent. And not let her out. 

AS THE PLOT THICKENS!-anyway I just love saying that scine my ex-best friend got me hooked on it, and if this ever gets to you know who you are claire-littleton bitch.  
"Why know Sawyer?" Pleaded Kate.  
"Because I said now, now come on, there is a storm comin'." This way, it doesn't seem like Sawyer was lieing to Kate if he told her about the storm.  
"What ever," Kate fallowed him and the storm started. Sawyer brought her quickly into his tent and closed the opening in the front of his tent. "What do you want me for Sawyer." Kate said rather annoyed that she had gotten very wet from the beggining of the storm and her hair and gotten tangled. Sawyer grabbed to small bottles of alchaol, he knew what would get her drunk, the other would make her pass-out,  
which he didn't want. "So Freckles, whats got your panties in a bunch, got somewhere to go, someone to see?" Sawyer taunted trying to get a rise out of her but it didn't work.  
"I have to get back to Claire she has the Aaron right now and you know he is extreamly afraid of storms." As soon as Kate said that Charlie poped into Claires tent and started to hush the baby right to sleep, he probably had something up his own sleeve as well.  
"You might wanna leave those two alone for a while. Charlie told me a secret today" Sawyer said that as if it was something specail which it wasn't.  
"Why do you want me in here then?" Kate knew he would say some smart-ass remark, but instead he said.  
"Wanna play I never, you know how to play right"  
"Why in the middle of a very large storm Sawyer?" Kate wanted to play but, she just had to say something to make him fired up.  
"Because, what else it there to do. In the middle of a storm, on an island, with freakish old freaky people who are trying to kill us and a puffy black thing who randomly eats people?" Sawyer was right, there was nothing to do.  
"You go first then Sawyer"  
"I never... ate a live worm that wasn't a dare," funnily, Kate was the only one to drink.  
After a dozen more, Sawyer had reached his first goal, get Kate drunk. And he had a giggle while doing it. Next for him, was to get her to fall madly in love with him, which wasn't hard because while Sawyer was thinking about his, Kate decided it was time to start kissy-face. Goal two, done. Now to get her to.  
wait, she was already doing that. About half hour later, the storm ended and there moment did to, someone might be able to hear them, Sawyer didn't mind but, Kate sure as hell did. Kate got her clothes back on and kissed Sawyer one last time leaving him alone in his bes with only a blanket on. "Freckles, where you off to leavin' me in my birthday suit, and guess what, it ain't my birthday." "I am going to go check on Claire. I'll be back.  
Kate left and went over to Claires tent.  
Two weeks later Kate was running through the jungle with her fruit, the horse was back. Then she stopped. Began to feel dissy and started to vomit.  
"kate, Kate, are you okay?" asked Jack in his, I am the doctor so everybody praise my big white ass voice.  
"I... I'm fine Jack, just leave me alone, I am going back to camp." Kate mannaged to say between gags.

"Claire, Claire! Are you over here?" Kate called into Claire's tent.  
"Yes, I am over here"  
"Where's Aaron"  
"Charlie has him"  
"Oh"  
"Claire"  
"Ya"  
"What are the symptoms of, pregnancy, like how do you know if you are"  
"What, you're"  
"I don't know"

That's it for this week next one should be up by, well, next week. In farie time, nobody knows. OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Losties.

"Well, maybe you should talk to Jack." Claire suggested. But knew very well what the answer would be.  
"I can't! It wasn't with Jack. He'll just kill Sawyer. Or me for all I know!" Kate said inbetween sobs.  
"But, what are you going to do, he'll just find out soon anyways, it's not like you can hide a stomache with a baby in it." Claire said trying to get some sense into Kate. "And what is something happens to the baby? Don't you want someone to be able to help you to help the baby? And what about when the baby comes? What are you going to do then, walk around the island with a baby you didn't have with Jack"  
"Yes... That is what I was planning on doing." Kate replied.  
"Why don't you just go over there and talk to him"  
"NO"  
"Fine then, I'll do it for you." Claire said and walked over to Jack pulling Kate along beside her. "Jack! Kate needs to talk to you." "What is it Kate?" Jack asked walking toward her.  
"Errr... ummm uh, I was wondering if you, um had any, you, know, tests? Somebody asked me to ask you for them. Somebody on camp." Kate stammerd.  
"What kind of tests, I have all kinds of test, like illness, desease and pregna.. Oh... that is what you need. One minute." Jack walked back to his tent, and once he was out of earshot, Kate deceaded to get mad at Claire. "What the hell did you do that for Claire?! I thought I could trust you." Kate said. She has a small, really small smile on her face to show she was joking, a little bit.  
"Well, sorry, I didn't want to ask"  
"Here you go Kate, and who does really need this?" Jack asked as he walked back over to the two girls.  
"Umm, one of my friends, you know, I can't really tell you because she asked me not too." Kate replied. Then she headed towards Shannon's tent to make it look like she wasn't the one using it.  
Jack left back to the Island kitchen to clean up and prepare a meal and Claire went back to Aaron in the tent to let Charlie have a bathroom brake.

Kate sat in the bathroom in the hatch, waiting for the results. In a way, she wanted there to be a baby, but on the other hand, she didn't. It would be nice to have a child with Sawyer and have something to prove their love for eachother, but if she were to have a baby, Jack was going to have to deliver the baby and Sawyer wouldn't like that very Jack would have to see Sawyer, Kate and the baby together almost everyday if not more. The picture showed on the tester. It turned pink, Kate was pregnant.  



End file.
